


Clove Hitch

by pantheon_of_discord



Series: Season 13 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Sad, it's very short sorry, maybe there'll be another one coming sometime this week, not like I want for material with this episode, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheon_of_discord/pseuds/pantheon_of_discord
Summary: Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight.It’s a basic enough knot, but it does the job.





	Clove Hitch

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

It’s a basic enough knot, but it does the job.

There’s rope out in the car; it’s good, tough rope. But going out to get it would mean leaving the room, and Dean’s pretty sure if he walked out he wouldn’t be able to walk back in. So the curtains will do.

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

Feet first.

Should he take off his shoes? That’s a thing you do with the dead, right? Bare feet represent death, or a disembodied soul, or something like that. Dean read that once, in some book maybe.

It doesn’t matter. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen Cas without shoes on – it wouldn’t be right now.

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

Around the waist next. Cas is heavy.

Dean has to roll him onto his side, tucking the sheet underneath first before coming in with the gauzy curtain. Then he rolls him the other way, tries to push the sheet under. But he has to stop again when he sees a flash of tan trenchcoat.

He won’t take it with him this time. He can’t.

So it’ll burn too.

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

The sheet gets pulled tight, all the way up, and folds down under his head. Dean lifts it, gently, one hand coming underneath while the other loops the fabric under the neck. He makes sure to keep the sheet there as a barrier, so his hand never touches skin, doesn’t accidentally ghost through soft hair.

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

Maybe he should’ve gone with a better knot. Something stronger. Constrictor, maybe.

_Around, cross over, around, slip, pull tight._

It’ll do. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯  
> [My tumblr.](https://pantheonofdiscord.tumblr.com)


End file.
